


Running his fingers through his hair

by Suggle



Category: Evak - Fandom, Skam - Fandom
Genre: Boyfriends, Cabin, Isak thinking, Jonas mention, M/M, Mahdi mention, away, bed, relationships, sleeping, weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:49:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suggle/pseuds/Suggle
Summary: Isak thinking





	

Isak looks up at Even jealous of how tall he is tilting his head up silently asking for a kiss Even smiles and brings there lips together softly kissing his lips his thumb running along Isak's jaw holding his face between his hands before pulling away.

"Night Isak" Even whispers into the darkness of Isak's room laying his head on Isak chest falling asleep to his heartbeat. The outside moon light highlighting parts of the room having forgotten to close the curtains before they hit Isak's bed to tired.

Even's head on his chest moving at his breathing leg thrown between his. Isak brings the hand Even isn't holding up into his hair running his finger through the softness of it he can never get over how soft Even hair is between his fingertips. He moves his head back against Isak's fingers in his sleep his light snores fill the room witch Isak has gotten use to hearing over the past year.

Isak looks down at his peaceful and calm face noticing some of his freckles highlighted by the moonlight on his left cheek he moves his fingers slowly through his hair down to his ear before lightly brushing his finger tips along the smoothness of his left cheek.

Isak thinks back to a couple of days ago they went with there friends to a cabin Magnus grandparents owns. He smiles at the memory of Even giving Magnus advice on the weekend how to make a move on Vilde because he's to shy to do anything just smiling at them before returning to his conversation with Jonas and Mahdi.

His eyes start to slip shut he kisses Even's forehead murmuring an 'I love you' again his warm skin not noticing Even heard him before falling back asleep. 'I love you to Isak Valtersen'


End file.
